My undead boyfriend
by psycho-faerie
Summary: sakura is a teenager having trouble forgeting her past but when she meets a vampire named sasuke with the same problem will they find love with each other or will orochimaru tear them a part saku
1. Chapter 1 new home

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction wow my first fanfiction im so happy I wish the evil muffin was here

Evil muffin: hello psycho-faerie I'm not evil anymore I'm emo

Me: WHAT who TURNED you emo

Evil muffin: Sasuke

Sasuke: hn

Me: sasuke what the hell did you do to evil muffin he evil not emo

Sasuke: I just said that chicks-

Miroku: psycho-faerie I need your help sango mad at me

Me: miroku when did get here and did you grab her ass

Miroku: maybe

Kakashi: psycho-faerie I love you more thin anything

Me:kakashi

Gaara: no I love you more

Me: gaara

Tobi: tobi a good boy

Me: WTF sorry folks I have some problem I have to take care of I'll talk to you at the bottom of story

MY UNDAED BOYFRIEND

CH 1 NEW HOME SAKURA'S P.O.V

It was a cloudy day. I was in the passenger's sent of my dad's patrol l officer car. Anko was talking about how anew start would be good for me. She was one of my best friend. I'd know her since I was five when my dad started dinking. That when she became his patrol officer. In other words, she just like an aunt to me.

Anko drove up the dive way to my aunt Tsunade's house. A blonde busty woman came bursting out the door with a sake bottle in her hand.

She yelled" Sakura, oh my god is that you? My its been too long". "Yeah its me" I said as my aunt pulled me into one of her bone crushing hugs. "Uh…auntie… Tsunade…uh…can't….breath" I choked out. She smiled" Sorry hun, well lets go get your bags".

At that moment something weird happened. I felt as though someone was watching, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came. I just must have been imagining things. Tsunade's house looked exactly the same as it used to when I was younger.

My mom used to bring me here when dad was drunk and becoming violent. Mom would come back to get me all covered in black and blue bruises. "The house still looks the same" I said looking around as we brought my bags in.

Anko set my bags down on the floor "Well kiddo, I have to go. I'll call and tell you what up with…everything. She kissed me on top of my head and then waved goodbye. I looked up at Tsunade "Hey Tsunade ? when do I start school?" She glinced down" Huh ? Oh, school? You'll start Monday". "Nani! Bu-but that's means I only get a day to get my stuff for school!" Tsunade chuckled " Don't worry I've already got everything you'll need for school upstairs in boxes. All you have to do is unpack". I sighed "thanks. I think I'm going to go up and see my room".

I headed up the stairs to my room. I knew where it was from when I used to stay here when I was little.

In my room, three of the walls were painted deep blue. On the other wall there was a painting of a weeping willow hanging over a pond with an orange full moon in the background. After looking around I headed out to the balcony which allowed the sunlight into the room. I unpacked all boxes and put everything up. By the time I was done, it was already dark out. The clock read 11:50pm.

'Wow, I didn't think it would take this long' I walked out onto the balcony again. 'What's that?' I could've sworn that I heard laughter. I stepped a little closer to the edge to see who had laughed. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind as I was pulled back into my room.

I turned around and came face to face with Tsunade "What? Tsunade what are you doing!" I said recovering from the shock.

She looked me in the eyes "Sakura, I don't want you out at night". "Naze". I asked confused. Tsunade took a deep breath "Because… that when the vampires hunt".

'Nani? She must have had too much to drink' I thought "aunty, I think you've had to much to drink". She let a small smile cross her lips "probably but that not the point. The point is don't go out after dark".

She walked over to the balcony door, closed and then locked it before pulling the curtains over it. "Well, good night Sakura" she said as she made her way to my bedroom door. "Good night" I say softly, still looking at the slightly transparent curtains.

Once she left, I switched into my pajamas and lie down to think about what Tsunade had said. Slowly I rolled over to face the moon and eventually fell asleep

Me: Hi guy how do you like my first chapter of my fanfiction

Kakashi: NO I love psycho-faerie

Gaara: no I love her

Kakashi: no I do

Gaara: no I do

Miroku: how I'm going to make sango like me again

Sasuke: ( I'm a emo boy I take away your toys-

Evil muffin: I'm going to cut myself

Me: WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP first miroku, sango is not go to like you if you keep grab her butt , sasuke stop truning my friend emo , evil muffin stop be emo it doesn't work for you go back evil kakashi and gaara you guy can keep fighting over me now I'm going to hang out with tobi

Tobi: tobi a good boy

Me: ok guy I got to go bye hay tobi wont a cookies

Me: reviews please


	2. Chapter 2 new friend

ME: HI welcome back to my fanfiction, sorry it took so long my computer was down and-

Evil Muffin: no it wasn't your to lazy-

ME: shut up,the truth is I was busy writing other fanfiction I'm very sorry

L and tobi: WE WANT CAKE AND COOKES

Me: (sigh) well I have to go I'll talk to you guys at the bottom

MY UNDAED BOYFRIEND

CH2 NEW FRIEND SAKURA POV

C/A IS THE CO-AUTHOR

I was woken up by the sunlight from the balcony. I got up and got ready after taking a shower and brushing my teeth. For my clothes I had on a pair of ripped jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. My shirt had a pair of black wings with a white outline on the back. With it I wore a thin green jacket with patches sewed on to random places. I also had a black ribbon in hair. It was long and hung down low but if made me look cute. (c/a: yeah right :p)

I put on my boots and put my light into one of my coat pockets. I grabbed my butterfly knife and hid if down inside one of my boots.

You must think I'm a total psycho but I use to live in a bad part of Tokyo. Hey, a girl must protect herself. All I've got to do now is put on my eyeliner and I can go.

When I got down the stairs I saw Tsunade in the kitchen. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and said, "See you later. I'm going to look around town." "Ok, just be back before dark", "Sure", I replied and walked out the house.

It was chilly so I hugged my jacket closer to me as I walked down the crowded street.

While walking on the sidewalk I started to look around so... I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped right into a stranger, falling right on my butt. I looked up but only caught a glimpse of dark blue as they quickly strode away. "What an ass, he didn't even see if I was alright," I muttered.

"Ass", I repeated but before I could walk away, some blonde chick started to laugh at me but I didn't care. I just rolled my eyes and began to walk off. The blonde chick just looked at my like 'don't walk away from my. I'm too important to be walked away from'. Whatever.

A few minutes later I found myself on an empty street. But before I could find out where I was, a loud scream echoed over the buildings around me. I ran to the end of the street and turned the corner.

That's when I saw a car. It looked like there were four guys inside. The scream must have come from the scared looking girl they were talking to.

When I got closer, I could see what was happening a little better. One of the guys in the back seat was chubby and stuffing his mouth with a bag of chips. The other one in the back had on a tall white coat and a pair of sunglasses. The guy in the passenger seat had huge, black eye brows and a bowl shaped hair cut. He looked as if he really didn't want to be here right now.

The man driving was the one harassing the girl. He had a mass of brown hair with red marks down his face and a dog in the car was barking at him.

The girl he was talking to looked really scared. I saw that she was crying. She was kinda short with deep purple hair and pale eyes.

The boy with the bowl haircut was talking, "Kiba just leave her alone so we can go", he complained. "Urusai Lee, I say when we leave and that'll happen once she gets in the damn car!"

"No", she whispered, shaking.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?! When I say get in the car, you're going to get in the damn car!", he yelled and started to violently shake the girl.

The other boy jumped in, "Stop it Kiba!" "What did you say Lee?", the first one smirked, shaking her more. He then ripped her shirt and that's when I stepped in.

At this point I was beyond pissed off. I ran up to him and punched as hard as I could right at his stomach. Quickly I pulled my knife out from my boot and put it to his throat, "Let her go, NOW!", I hissed. That must have scared him because he let her go.

The timid girl quickly got behind me, "Leave now!", yelled. And without a word he ran to the car, jumped in and drove off. I turned to the girl. She was still crying, "Hey did they hurt you?", I asked gently. She wiped her eyes, "No..th..thank y..you. My n...name is Hi...Hi..Hinata",. I gave a smile, "That's good. Your welcome and that's a pretty name. I'm Sakura". Her stomach growled and I giggled, "Are you hungry? Want to go to the pizza place? I'll pay." "Su...sure"

Together we walked to the pizza place. We just talked the whole time and it was late when we left.

"You want me to walk you home?", I asked. "N..no its no..not tha..that fa...far fr..fr..from here", she studdered. "Ern..ok be safe!".

When I got home Tsunade was in the living room, "Hey kiddo, how was your day?". "It was fine. I made a friend today. I'm just going to go to bed now", I answered. I went up stairs and got ready for bed and man, was I tired!

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

Me: sorry about my co-author she only like yaoi and ch3 WILL NOT take as long as this chapter

L and Tobi: mmmmmm

Me: what are you two eating

L and Tobi: muffin

Me: have you to seen the evil...evil muffin noooooooo


	3. Chapter 3 who's this

**Me: hay guys sorry I'm late again, see I was pmsing one day and took it out on my dad and he grounded me but I'm back so please don't hate me and now commit from the evil muffin**

**Evil Muffin: I hate you**

**Me: nani ( what ) oh are you still mad about L and tobi trying to eat you**

**Evil Muffin: duh baka ( stupid ) they tried to eat me I mean L bit a hole in to my head**

**Me: really, hay you can see your brain, hay itachi come see this**

**Itachi: nani ( what )**

**Me: look [ point to hole**

**Itachi: cool I wonder what would happen if you touch his brain**

**Evil Muffin: don't you even dare I'll-[ itachi put his finger on the evil muffin brain eawwwwwwww [ evil muffin is drooling and his left eye is twitching**

**Me: stop that your going to give him brain damage**

**Itachi: oh sorry [ quickly taking his finger away**

**Evil Muffin: I flicking hate you**

**Me: oooook well I have to go but I will talk to you guys at the bottom byb**

* * *

_MY UNDEAD BOYFRIEND_

_CHAPTER THREE ------WHO'S THIS ------ SASUKE P.O.V_

* * *

The sun shown through the window and onto my face. I rolled over and fell into a light sleep. That was until Itachi came busting through the door. "Oh, foolish little brother, wake up!" he said in a fake sweet voice that I hate before jumping on the bed...

This pissed me of so I flipped him off. "Owwwwww, Sasuke-kun, that's not nice," he wined. "Shove off," I growled. "Owwwwww !" (Sweat drop) Itachi got off the bed. I closed my eyes again once I thought he had left. "Sasuke." I knew it was too good to be true.

"Sasuke," poke, "Sasuke" poke (grrr...) "Sasuke," poke. This was starting to piss me off even more. "Sasuke," poke.

"What... do... you... want...?" I hissed dangerously.

"I want you to get up," he said.

"GET OUT!"

Itachi put his hands up. "Ok, ok, I'm going." I hate him so much right now.

"No you don't."

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled, and he quickly closed the door on his way out.

I got up and got ready, then went downstairs. Itachi was at the table. "Hey, little brother, finally up?"

"Shut up."

"Owww... did Sasu-chan get up on the wrong side of be again?" he practically sang. I was about to say something when Kakashi walked in.

"Yo."

"Oh, hello Kakashi. Now's not a good time. Sasuke is being moody."

"But he's always moody."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!"

"Geez, calm down Sasuke."

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk. When Naruto gets up, tell him to come find me." I grabbed a tomato and my jacket and left.

I was walking down the road into town, not really paying attention. I was looking down when I suddenly hit something. Still walking, I didn't even bother to what it was. I saw a flash of pink then "ass".

Did she just call me an ass? Whatever, I just kept walking until a certain annoying blonde said "Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Shit.

"What is it, Ino?"

"Now, Sasuke, is that any way to speak to me?" Sigh. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. And that is you."

"No. Whatever it is you want, no."

"Owww... Sasuke, you know you and me should e together. After all, I'm popular, you're popular. We were meant to be."

"Ino, I don't like you. I think you're an idiot." (Sorry Ino fans!) With that, I left. I was walking again until I was interrupted by yet another, (but more tolerable) blonde. "Sasuke-teme!"

"Hey dobe. You want to go hunting?"

"Sure... and don't cal me a dobe you bastard!"

We were jumping from house to house until we came to an empty street. I heard a scream and followed the sound, Naruto behind me. We came to a roof over-looking a road where I could see a car with the dog boy, Kiba, trying to force a mousy girl named Hinata into a car.

"What? Hinata? Uh-oh. Casting a sideways glance to Naruto I know noticed the evil and deadly fox demon out. "I'll kill him!" he started to look like a fox.

Then I saw something. "Calm down idiot, look." He calmed down as we saw a pink haired girl. I think she was thing I bumped into. Oh yeah, and she called me an ass.

We watched this chick beat up Kiba and put a knife to his throat. Then she scared him away. Both girls talked and then left. I think they said something about pizza. I turned to Naruto, "See, she's fine."

"Teme, who was that other girl with the pink hair?"

"No clue."

"well, she's hot (c/a does not agree)."

"Wait a minute, weren't you just about to kill Kiba for Hinata? I thought you liked her?"

"Chill out, Sasuke, what are you getting so worked up about?"

"Hn. Let's just go home. I don't feel like hunting."

""Ok."

We went back home and thank god Itachi and Kakashi aren't home! They would bug me too much. I grabbed a bag of blood and went to my room. Soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: haaallo guys sooo what do you think of chapter three of my fanfiction the next one-**

**Evil Muffin: I don't want to go see my farther**

**Me: (sigh) evil muffin we already talk about this you have to see your farther to get that hole in your head fix**

**Evil Muffin: but I hate my farther**

**Itachi: who is his farther**

**Me: muffin man**

**Itachi: you mean the one that live on drurey lane**

**Me: hai (yes)**

**Itachi: so wait a minute that means that grinner bread man is his-**

**Evil Muffin: is my big brother**

**Itachi: so why don't you want to see your dad**

**Evil Muffin: I don't want to talk about it**

**Me: they had a falling out after he turned evil**

**Itachi: oh**

**Me: well let me finish up here and we'll go see the muffin man ok**

**Evil Muffin/Itachi: ok**

**Me: well I got to go see u latter ,please reviews**


End file.
